Expect the Unexpected
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: A girl named Ellen was a big fan of this show. Everything was completely normal until she found herself in the MBAV world. Who could possibly find out? Probably 'The Gang'. BennyxOC, EthanxOC. Story written with jujuatom.
1. The Unexpected Happens

**HELLO GUYS! Yes, another story! Well, this one's different. Jujuatom and I are both working on it. I'm writing this chapter and the next one will be by jujuatom. We're taking turns of course. So, enjoy this fanfic. :]**

**Ellen's POV:**

My sister, Sam Cordello, and I were watching our favorite TV show ever. My Babysitter's a Vampire. Sam's my twin sister. She's only like five minutes older than me. We both had a dirty blonde, straight hair, blue eyes and a crazy obsession over MBAV. Anyway, we were having an MBAV episodes marathon, and my favorite episode, Re-Vamped, was on. I sat on the couch while Sam was sitting on the ground. We were almost reaching the end of the episode. We reached the part were Jesse took Ethan by the arm and dragged him out. Even though we watched this episode millions of times, but we still get excited over this episode.

"Ellen! Sam! Time to go to bed," Mom shouted from upstairs.

"But mom, we only have like three or five minutes left for the episode to end," I complained.

"Ellen, this is no time to argue me. Besides, you've seen the episode millions of times. Now go upstairs and sleep," Mom commanded.

"Fine, mom." Sam closed the TV and motioned me to go upstairs.

We both headed to the stairs and went to our room. Our room was baby pink and white with a heart theme. I really hated those girly colors, but my sister doesn't. I preferred something like blue and black. My sister change into her PJs and so did I. Our bed was a double-layered bed. My sister had to sleep on the upper layer since she is so hyper and energetic. I was just too lazy to climb, so I slept on the lower one. I went to lie on my bed and close my eyes.

"Good night Ellen," My sister said.

"Good night Sam," I said.

Then I went into a deep, deep sleep.

I woke up the next day to find myself in a different room. A black and blue room just like I wanted. I looked at the top, expecting another deck of bed, but finding nothing but a roof on top of my bed.

_Weird,_ I thought. _Where's my sister's bed? Where is she anyway? And what happened to the room?_

"Ellen, are you awake?" I heard mom.

I sat up straight to find my mother standing in front of the door with an unusual smile."Hey mom. Where's Sam? And why does the hallway look so different?" I asked. The hallway was visible from my bed, so it wasn't hard to notice that.

"What are you talking about? The hallway was always like this. And I thought you knew that your sister lives with your father in the US, not here in Canada with us," Mom answered.

"We're in Canada?" I asked with an obviously shocked impression on my face.

"I think you hit your head with something, Ellen. Now get dressed for your first day in high school." Mom walked away.

Weird. Canada. Why were we in Canada? I shook that thought out of my head. I got dressed and grabbed my backpack. I went downstairs and saw some pancakes on the table of the kitchen. That wasn't very usual; her making pancakes. I ate them because I wasn't in the mood to ask more questions. When I was going to go outside, mom kissed me on my fore head and said goodbye to me. I went outside and saw a bunch of teenagers heading towards a school. I couldn't help but notice someone in black clothes and a pair of sunglasses. I looked at that person, and it was the actor that played Jesse. Wait, what was his name? Oh yes, Joe Dinicole. Why was he going to high school when he was in his twenties?

He walked by me as I was walking and said, "Hi."

I smiled a little bit. Just to make sure, I asked him a question since everything was weird. "Hi, I'm Ellen. Ellen Cordello. Would you happen to be Joe Dinicole?" I asked him.

"Who's that? I'm Jesse Black," He said.

From the outside, I looked calm and cool. From the inside, I was freaking out. Was he trying to stay in character or was I dreaming? I stopped walking and pinched myself.

"Ouch," I said. I wasn't dreaming. Then what did really happen?

I walked a little bit and I already had my schedule and a paper that had my locker number and combination in my hand. When I looked up at the school to see what my school name was, it was 'Whitechapel High'. Did mom just suddenly take me and made me go to Canada and we're in the set of MBAV? Or am I having a dream that I can feel pain in? Who was I kidding? There's no dream that you can feel pain in. Something was really, _really _creeping me out. I looked at my locker number then went inside school. I searched for my locker until I found it.

There were two geeks talking about video games and stuff. Then I recognized the guy with the polo shirt and the one with the graphic tee; Matthew and Atticus. They were just not facing me but their lockers, so I didn't see them. I walked to my locker. I was kind of shy to talk to any of them. I opened my locker and put in some books from my backpack that I knew I didn't need. When I closed my locker, I saw someone leaning again the locker beside me. I looked to my right and saw Atticus grinning at me.

"Hey. I don't think I've seen you around here. Care to introduce yourself?" He said with a flirty tone.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't. "I'm Ellen Cordello," I answered him. Now was my time to ask him the same question I asked 'Jesse'. "By any chance, would you two be Atticus Mitchel and Matthew Knight?" I asked.

"Never heard of them. But he's Ethan Morgan and I'm Benny Weir. But you can call me 'the guy you've been waiting for'." He kissed my hand.

Ethan and Benny? Oh gosh, I was really in their world… I mean dimension. How could it ever happen? This was impossible. It couldn't be.

I shook my head. "I don't think I'm gonna do that," I said.

"Sorry about him. He's always like this," Ethan apologized, pushing him away. Now, it was him who was in front of me.

Yes, the regular Benny I know. A player.

"It's okay. I can get used to all of this," I pointed at him, giggling. "It was really nice to meet you, but I should go to class." I shook his hand.

When he did the same, he froze in his place for just a really simple second. Oh no. He was, and of course, having a vision. Maybe they're longer than what they seem. He released my hand and smiled weakly. I walked away, hoping that it wasn't that bad.

**Ethan's POV:**

What I saw was: Ellen was sleeping in her bad, rolling like she was uncomfortable but looked like she was sleeping. Suddenly, a purple portal open on the side of her bed. She rolled a little bit then she entered - and without knowing it. She was in a whole new room after that.

I tapped Benny's shoulder, who was looking at Ellen walking to class dreamily. He looked at me. "What now?"

"B, I just got a vision," I told him.

"A vision? What was it about?" He asked me.

"It was Ellen. She somehow entered a portal when she was asleep and got to another different place which is here," I explained the vision as simply as I could.

"So, she's not really from here, is she?" Benny asked me.

"No. We _have _to know where she came from. She's new to this place," I said.

"Then we have to help her," He said. "She'll be grateful to us and want to come back. Trust me."

As much as I wanted to help her, but I've kind of liked her. She was pretty and beautiful. But if I say so, I know Benny will think I want to steal her from him. "Okay, but we have to find a way to let her tell us where she came from."

**So, how do you like it? This is just something new to jujuatom and I, so we hope we got some reviews.**

**-TEM speaking**


	2. Meeting Ellen

**Hi! I am going to be making this chapie (a.k.a. jujuatom) and the next chapie will be from my good friend TeamEthanMorgan, of course! PLEASE, GIVE US REVEIWS!**

**At lunch**

**Ethan's POV**

Sarah, Rory, Benny, Erica and I were sitting at our normal table when I saw Ellen sitting at a table all by herself, so I walked over there. In the process of walking over there, I walked into a wall, when she saw me staring at her.

"Hi!" I said once I got up to the table.

''Hi!" she said back giggling.

''Would you like to sit at the table with my friends and I?" I asked.

"Sure.'' she said standing up to follow me.

"Wow, Ethan are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Rory said.

''Um... s-sure this is Ellen,'' I said.

''And I am...'' Rory started.

"Rory, Erica and Sarah!'' Ellen said, while pointing to them as she said their names.

"How did you know?" Everyone asked her.

"Ummm... Ethan told me this morning.'' she said while looking nervous.

Did I really say that this morning? I don't remember saying anything about my friends.

_Ring!_

''I better get to class." Ellen said as she ran out of the lunchroom.

**Ellen's house**

"Hi, mom," I said as I entered the house, while I looked for her.

I was still very curious about how I got here, so I pinched myself one more time to make sure that this was not a dream!

''Ouch!" I said after I pinched myself.

''Why on Earth did you pinch yourself?" Mom asked with a concerned expression on her face.

''Are you SURE that this is earth?" I asked.

''Yes, are you ok?" she asked feeling my forehead.

''Ya, mom, I am fine." I said going to my bedroom and laying my backpack on my floor.

How did I get here? How could I get back home? I kept on thinking in my head.

"Pick your backpack off the ground and put it in your closet!" Mom commanded.

"Ok,'' I said, while putting the backpack into the closet.

After I put the backpack into the closet, I thought that I just might look my problem up on the internet.

"Nothing. I have searched twenty-one websites and this is what I get; NOTHING!'' I complained to myself.

"Come and eat your supper, dear!" Mom yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

"Mmmm...Pizza!" I said as I put a slice onto my plate.

"How is it?" Mom asked.

''Wonderful!" I said as I took another bite.

''It should be wonderful. I ordered it," she said.

''That explains it," I said.

"Mom, have you ever waked up in a new world?" I asked, after a couple of minutes passed.

''No, why?" she asked.

''I was just wondering,'' I said.

"Are you sure that you are ok, Ellen?" she asked.

''Ya, I am just fine. I am just REALLY tired, that's all,'' I said.

''Well...ok, I guess,'' my Mom said.

_I wonder if this has ever happened to anyone else before. Or is it just me? _I wondered.

**People REVEIW! Click that button as, if your life depended on it!**


	3. The Sleepover

**Hi guys. By now I think you know who's writing this.**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own MBAV. Teletoon and Disney channel do.**

**Ellen's POV:**

It's been a week since I've been here in Whitechapel. Everyone's been friendly. Some too friendly than others. I was talking about Benny. He just keeps hitting on me but I ignore him.

On Friday, Ethan and Benny walked towards me when almost going home with a smile.

"Hey Ellen," he started. "So, I'm having a sleepover with every one of my friends tonight. Care to join us?" He asked me.

"Sure, Ethan. I'd love to," I said. "Well, would you mind writing your phone number and address for me… just in case?" I asked. I took out a sheet of post-it note and a pen.

"Sure." He smiled as he wrote everything I asked for on the tiny paper. He gave it to me, still smiling.

I looked at it. "Great then. You're our neighbor," I actually recognized his house but he would've thought I was a stalker or something if I told him.

"Great," he smiled.

"What time should I be there?" I asked.

"You can come at eight or anything like that," he said.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." I took my backpack and walked away.

**Ethan's POV:**

"Is there something going on between you two?" Benny asked.

"No. We're just friends. I just met her anyway," I said. I didn't want to admit anything about crushing on her.

"Come on. Did you see the way she talked to you, the way she smiles at you, her asking for your number. She's crushing on you, E!" Benny put his hands on my shoulders.

"She does?" I asked.

"Yes, she does. Ask her out already. I know you have a crush on her," he said.

"_Pfft._ I do not," he raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay maybe I do."

"Ask her out," Benny said.

"I will, but not now," I said. "I'm gonna take it slow."

**Ethan's house, Friday night**

Erica, Sarah, Benny and Rory were already in my house. My parents and Jane were gonna stay in my aunt's home, so I had the house all to myself. Benny and Rory were in the kitchen, arguing about Harry Potter, while Erica and Sarah were talking in the living room, and I was with the girls watching TV. I was kind of bored, but luckily, I heard the door bell ring. Ellen. I went to open the door. She was standing there, smiling and holding a bag.

"Hey Ellen." I smiled back.

"Hey Ethan," she said.

"Please come in," I said nicely.

She stepped in, and then waved while looking behind me.

Rory and Benny were standing a bit far behind me. Benny looked like he tried to stop hitting on her.

"I'll go change," she said. "Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. The last room at the end hall," I answered.

She went upstairs. I turned to Benny, and he was grinning at me.

"Still taking it slow?" He asked.

"Benny!" I said.

"But seriously, are you still taking it slow?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because we're close friends," He walked over to me and put his arm on my shoulder. "If we weren't that close, I wouldn't have cared about your love life. Honestly, I don't care about Rory's," He whispered the last part.

"Hey, I can hear you!" Rory crossed his arms.

"I known that," Benny said.

I noticed Ellen coming from downstairs after changing into her PJs. I looked at her, and she was really pretty. She was wearing a green shirt with a black text saying, "Love, Peace, Sleep", and black and white striped pants. I kept staring at her. She had a confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I just thought I saw a big… spider behind you, but nothing was there," I lied.

"Okay," Her face still had that confused look.

The girls came out of the living room and said hi to Ellen.

"We're bored guys. We want to play a single game of 'Truth or Dare', is that okay?" Erica suggested.

"Of course. Anything for Erica," Rory said, trying to flirt with her.

We went into the living room and made a circle.

"I'll go first," Rory said. "Okay Erica, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to… kiss me!" Rory said excitedly.

"Challenge denied," Erica crossed her arms.

"Then you lose,"

"Fine. It's better than kissing you." She sat on the couch and watched us.

"Okay, my turn," Sarah said. "Benny, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Benny said.

"Um, if you rather kiss anyone in this room, who would it be? Ellen or Erica?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes,"

"Erica, DUH!"

"I'm both disgusted and relieved," Erica commented.

"Well, I'm both offended and relieved," Ellen said putting her hand on her heart.

Sarah, Rory and I started laughing.

"My turn now. Ellen, truth or dare?" Benny said.

"Truth," she said.

"Do you think of me as just a friend or more than that?" He asked. I thought he wasn't going to hit on her. Well, Benny is Benny. No one can change him.

She looked at him in shock. "I'm gonna tell you this for the last time this week: It's never going to happen. Get over it," she said.

"What about Ethan?" He asked.

He looked at me and I made a 'you're doomed' look.

"One question only," she said.

"I can't ask only one question. I'm just curious," he said.

"Then I'm not continuing this game." Ellen stood up.

"Then let's watch a movie," Sarah suggested.

"How about 'Dusk'?" Erica grinned.

"No way!" Rory shook his head.

"How about the new movie that's just been released to DVD? It's like a Harry Potter movie but they made it into a horror movie," Benny suggested.

"Sounds good," Erica agreed.

Everyone else did too. I went to take the CD and put it in the DVD player. Everyone came and sat down. I took the remote and sat between Sarah and Ellen who were on the couch. Benny, Rory and Erica were sitting on the ground. Erica groaned. Guess she didn't like sitting between those two. I hit play and sat back. I blushed since I was sitting beside two girls. The beginning was really boring and slow, but after thirty minutes, the horror started. We all started jumping from our seats. Ellen was holding my shirt and trembling. She jumped from her place and hugged my arm, covering her eyes at the same time by putting it on the arm. I blushed.

When the movie ended, Ellen let go of my arm and started blushing herself.

She looked at her watch. "It's eleven twenty. The movie was kind of long," she said. "I better go to sleep."

"Yeah, we better too," the girls said.

"Let's go Ellen," Sarah took her by the arm and went upstairs.

"Ask her out already," Benny said.

"Not now, Ben," I went half way up the stairs. "We better go to sleep too."

The guys followed me upstairs and into the room. I liked Ellen, but I also wanted the truth from her. She was hiding something.

**This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy. Please review too… especially you latoof-sa.**

**-TEM speaking**


	4. Dating Ethan Morgan

**Hi! I sure hope yall will enjoy, and please review!**

**Ellen's POV:**

I woke up and Erica and Sarah were still asleep, so I quietly went downstairs. When I made it to the living room, I saw Ethan making breakfast.

''What are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

''My mom always said that I am an early bird,'' I said, as I walked over to him.

''What are you making?" I asked.

"Eggs, pancakes and bacon!" Ethan said.

"I heard BACON!" Benny said, as he fell down the stairs.

''Is he ok?" I asked.

''Yep, he does that all the time!" He said.

''Give me the bacon!" Benny demanded, as Ethan gave him his plate.

''BENNY!" Erica said, as she ran down the stairs.

"What?" Benny asked, with a scared expression on his face.

"You woke Sarah and me up!" Erica said as she ran after Benny, who had a plate of bacon in his hand.

"Good morning," Sarah said as she yawned.

''Morning," Ethan and I said in unison.

''Here's your plate.'' Ethan said. When he handed me the plate our hands touched, which made both of us blush.

"Thanks," I said.

Once every one sat down at the table, Benny came running back downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked.

''Erica punched me in my stomach!" Benny said.

''Well he puked all over my feet," Erica said.

''Cool. Did you wash your feet?" Rory asked.

"While Erica made me puke, I thought I had room in my tummy for more BACON!'' Benny said, as he took another place of bacon.

**After breakfast**

"Well, Erica and I have to get going!" Sarah said.

''Bye!" Ethan and I said in unison, as we watched Rory run after them, with his bag in his hand.

''So do you want to finish the game of 'Truth or dare'?" Benny asked.

"Sure," I said.

''Please, E?" Benny asked, with a puppy dog face.

"You know that face doesn't work on me," Ethan said, so I made the puppy dog face.

"Fine!" he said.

''Ok, truth or dare?" Ethan asked Benny.

''Dare!" Benny said.

''I dare you to go outside and yell that Ethan is the Jedi Master and Benny is the padawon!'' Ethan said, with an evil smirk.

''But, I am the Jedi Master!" Benny complained.

''You picked dare!" Ethan said.

''Fine!" Benny said, as he ran outside and yelled what Ethan told him to.

''You two are nerds!" I said.

''Ok, Ethan, truth or dare?" Benny asked, with a smile.

"Truth," Ethan said.

''Is it true that you have a crush on Ellen?" Benny asked.

''No, it's not true!" Ethan said.

"Bye," Benny said, as he ran to his house and Ethan started to mutter things to himself.

"Ellen, are you, ok?" he asked.

"Umm, ya I am just going to go get something to drink," I said, as I marched over to the fridge.

''Ellen, I know something is wrong with you," he stated.

"Nothing is wrong with me, so just leave me alone," I said as I marched upstairs.

''Something is wrong, Ellen," he said as he followed me.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, annoyed.

''Tell me!" He said.

"You said that you did not have a crush on me," I said.

"I do. I was just afraid that you wouldn't like me back," he said.

"You are just saying that because I told you what was wrong with me," I said.

"No, I am not," Ethan said.

"Don't lie to me, Ethan!" I said, as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm not!" Ethan said.

"Fine, I suppose that I believe you." I said as I sniffled.

"What do you say? That we go on a date tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Sounds great. But where?" I sniffled.

"How about the beach? And I will pick you up at 10:00 am?" he asked.

''Sure," I said, and then I got a call from mom.

"I have to go home. I will see you tomorrow," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow," Ethan said as I left with a _big_ smile on my face.

Who knew that Ethan Morgan off of my favorite show would ask me out on a date? I was so excited and confused; but mostly excited.

**Ethan's POV:**

"You did it, E!" Benny said as he gave me a high five.

"Where were you by the way?" I asked.

"Oh, I first acted like I left, and then I snuck in through your back door and hid behind the couch," he said.

**10:00 am**

I knocked on her door and Ellen answered.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered, as we got in the car.

"Ethan, do you have your driver's license?" She asked me.

''Nope," I answered.

"How are you driving?" She asked.

"I have my learners permit," I answered.

''An adult still has to be in the car with you," she said.

''Let's just hope I don't get pulled over," I said. ''You look r-really p-pretty.''

"Thank you!" she said.

''We are here,'' I said.

''Yay!" I said.

**Ellen's POV:**

''That's not all'' Ethan said after we swam and the sun set was shown on the horizon.

''It's not?" I asked.

''Nope, I got a reservation at the finest restaurant, with a sun set view," he said, as he opened the door to the fancy restaurant.

''Thank you!" I said.

**Hope yall liked it and PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Secrets and Feelings

**Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for all the support, guys.**** Even if there are not much reviews, but who cares, anyway? I'm sure you liked the previous chapter, and I hope you'll like this one.**

**Ellen's POV:**

**After the date, inside the car**

"Do you want to go to your home?" Ethan asked.

"No, your house would be better," I said.

Ethan reached his house. I was kind of not happy hiding things from him. I had to tell him everything.

"Ellen, something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"No, nothing." I didn't know why, but I hesitated.

"No, there's something. Just tell me," He said.

I looked at him and our eyes met. His eyes were full of concern. I kind of got lost in his brown eyes, but snapped out of it.

"Before I could tell you, I'd just like you to know that I know about you being a seer, Benny and Jane being spell casters, and Rory, Erica and Sarah being vampires,"

"How did you know Jane? You didn't even meet her!" He said in shock. I giggled, but my expression turned serious in a snap. "Well, you should probably know that I had a vision about you. You were rolling in your bed. Then, a portal opened. It was purple. You rolled in your sleep a little bit and entered the portal."

"That's how I got here?" I mumbled to myself, and then I looked at him. "Anyway, I come from another world. The real world. I used to watch a show called 'My Babysitter's a Vampire'. Does that sound familiar?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, boy. It's about us, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded. "So, this is just a show? And I'm just a character?"

"Pretty much," I said. Then I started speaking quickly and nervously."I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth from the beginning. I mean, everything seemed so weird. Moving from there to here-"

I got interrupted by Ethan's lips crashing into mine. He backed away.

"Sorry, I wanted to do that," he said.

"And wanted to shut me up, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Why are you so nervous? We can help you," he said.

"You can?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I don't mean to sound crazy, but… OMG! I just can't believe you're in front of me. It's like I'm dating the actor himself," I said.

"You seem like a big fan of whoever he is." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, I am," Then I started talking quickly again. "My friends say I'm crazy and stuff. They're right, but that's not the point. I mean the actor's amazing and stuff-"

I got interrupted by his lips again. "So, who can I tell?"

"Anyone except Jane," I said. "You can even tell Benny's grandma. Besides, I need _her _help, because I know you and Benny mess things up."

He laughed. "Let's get inside."

I exited the car and went inside his house. Jane was sitting on a couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Ethan. Who's this?" Jane asked.

"This is Ellen," he said.

"So, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jane made kissy faces.

"Jane!" Ethan said. She laughed. "Let's go upstairs… alone."

He took me by the hand and ran upstairs. I couldn't help but blush and smile. We went inside his room and he closed the door behind him.

He sat on his bed and motioned me to go and sit beside him. I sat there, but many thought were in my head.

"Something wrong, El?" He asked.

"I just miss my old family. I mean Mom's here, but my Dad and twin sister aren't," I said.

"You have a twin sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Mom told me that her and Dad are in the US. I miss her… even after teasing her about how much she likes Benny," I said.

"She liked Benny?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Half of the show's fans like him."

"They like Benny? That's a shock!" Ethan said. I laughed. "If I tell him that… let's just hope he wouldn't jump up and down, destroying everything." I laughed again. "Why don't you call your sister?"

"I'll see if I have her number," I took my phone out of my pocket and searched in the letter S for her name. Wow, I had lots of friends. "I found her name."

"Call her," he said.

I pressed her name and the phone rang a few times until it was answered.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was heard.

"S-S-Sam?" I stammered.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I'm your sister, Ellen," I said.

"Ellen? I'm so glad you called!" She said. "How's Whitechapel? I've heard you're there now."

"It's a good place. I made some friends," I said,

"Sam! We need to leave!" Dad's voice was heard through the phone.

"Bye, Ellen. Dad and I are going to the ice rink," she said.

"That must be nice," I said.

"It is," she said. "Well, bye, Ellen."

"Bye, Sam." I closed my phone, smiling.

"So…?" Ethan asked.

"Everything's alright,"

"Then that means I can do this." He pressed his lips against mine for what seemed like forever.

"Ethan and Ellen sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

Ethan threw a pillow at his sister before she could continue. "Jane, stop it!"

She laughed and ran away.

"Kids," Ethan said as he shook his head.

I laughed.

**Did you like this? I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. So, please review.**

**TEM out!**


	6. This is Gonna Be Easy

**Sorry for not updating this chapter. BTW, this is TEM. Yeah. I just came back from my vacation. :) The reason Juju Winter isn't writing this chapter is because she lost interest. *raises hand* I did too. I know this seems bad. Well, it is. But more bad news, this story's almost over. I've planned for more, but like I said, I've lost interest. Plus, if a story is over, another is published. I've got MANY stories in my mind and I don't know which one to post. **

**Another thing, I might change my username. Might. I still have no clue on what to change in it, but I will… with a bit of help from my friends.**

**About 2 chapters left. Enjoy this while it lasts.**

**== Line ==**

Benny entered the cafeteria during lunch, looking for his best friend. On a table, he saw Rory, Erica and Sarah sitting beside each other and talking. Probably about some vampire stuff that Benny had no interest in. He approached the vampires and cleared his throat to get some attention from his friends. They turned their heads towards him and said their 'hellos'.

"Had any of you seen Ethan?" Everyone shook their head. He just sat down beside Erica, a bit afraid she'd bite his head off. He was surprised to see that Erica was completely calm. "It's just that once class was over, I haven't seen him beside our locker.

"Give him some space," Erica said. "I mean, the guy might be busy doing something. He doesn't always have to be beside your lockers."

"I guess you're right," Benny said.

"He just came and… oh my." Rory said stopping short in mid sentence once he saw Ethan holding Ellen's hand. As usual, a dark shade of red appeared on his cheeks. Everyone turned their heads towards Ethan as he came towards them. As he sat down with Ellen, he saw all of his friends' eyes looking at him.

"What?" he asked, clueless of why they were staring. But then it hit him like lightning. "Oh, uh, well, Ellen and I went on our first date a few days ago."

Everyone smiled at their friend's happiness, but Sarah's smile was wider. No, it wasn't a smile. It was a grin. "I'm so happy for you two." She said.

"Thanks," Ethan said. "But, um…" he looked at Ellen. "Do you want me to tell them now?" Ethan asked. She nodded.

"Tell us what?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked left and right to make sure no one else could hear them. "well, Ellen's not exactly from here…"

Before Ethan could continue, Benny interrupted him. "We know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, she's American. We know she's not from here, as in Canada."

"That's not what I meant." Ethan said.

"She's an alien?" Rory asked. He received face-palms and some head shakes.

"No, she's… from another dimension." He whispered. "Do you remember the first time you saw her and she said your names without mixing them up?" They nodded. "Well, I didn't exactly tell her about you guys."

"So, what kind of dimension does she live in if she knows our names when she's not even from Whitechapel?"

"I'll take it from here," Ellen said. She then began explaining to them about how she knew them and about Ethan's vision of her.

"So, you're saying that you know us because you watch a TV show about _us_?" Benny asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Ellen sighed, thinking of a way to get back, but also thinking of what caused this to happen. "Benny, were you involved in this?" She asked, throwing blames on the spell caster.

"Me? Why would you accuse me of this?" He pointed at himself, offended. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "Okay, maybe I had something to do with this."

"What did you do?" Sarah asked, crossing her hands.

"Well, grandma was teaching me some spells when I came across one that I liked. It was a spell that can open a portal to other dimensions. Grandma said that I'm not ready for this, so I tried it. The first time, no portal opened in front of me. The second time, it worked and opened a portal. But hey, I saw a cooler version of me." He said smiling.

"Wait, the first time didn't work," Ethan said, "so the first portal must've opened in her dimension, leading her to Whitechapel."

"I knew Benny did it," Ellen said. Benny gave her a look that her sister would've said was 'hot'. Not that Ellen would've disagreed, but she liked Ethan more. "Benny, can you ask your grandma for help?"

"Why? So she can spank me with lightning after that?" Benny asked.

"Benny, she has to go to her dimension. There's no quicker way than your grandma's help." Sarah said.

"Fine. But you guys might see me dead by next week."

Benny received a few chuckles.

This was easier than Ellen would've thought. Now that they know Benny did it, she might come back to her own world soon.

**== Line ==**

**Well, not much happened. I'm not sure if the next chapter is the last one or not, but we'll see.**

**Until next time… or last time…**


	7. Author Note

Okay, I'm probably gonna put this in every incomplete fanfic I have, but I have something to tell you.

Bad news.

Well, I decided to stop writing my chapters until the end of school. I know most of you are sad, but it's just that everyone's busy in school days and stuff. I'm not. I'm always free. I do my homework but I have so much free time. It's just for some of you guys. So, now you know the reason.

For 'Expect the Unexpected' readers: I know there's one last chapter left, but I'm not updating it until the end of school. After this story's over, I'll post a new one. I have so many ideas in my head and I can't wait for you to see it. Sadly, I have to wait.

For 'Jesse and Ethan Love Story' readers: This is the only story I'll be updating as long as EthanLover is updating it too. I guess you guys (who read this story obviously) are happy.

For 'Love with Whole New Feelings' readers: I'm sorry I left you hanging with the way I ended the last chapter. I really am. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. :(

For 'Not the Way it Used to Be' readers: Where do I begin? I'm torturing you guys with every chapter. I'm a horrible person. I know you guys want to know what's gonna happen next, but you're gonna have to wait for a LOOONG time. *sigh* I really like this story and I'm so sad to do this.

For 'Someone Like You' readers: Well, a few chapters were published and I still haven't made a lot of progress with this story. The good part still hasn't started. (I like to plan my stories thoroughly.)

For 'Under the Moonlight' readers: Okay, I'm gonna make a promise right now about this story. First thing I'll update this summer is this story. If I didn't, well, I won't be (hopefully). Here, I promised.

For 'Welcome Back Again' readers (finally): What should I say? Only one chapter! Just one was published! I feel so bad for this story. But when I'll start writing again, I promise things are gonna be good.

If you're all wondering, yes, I do publish my stories alphabetically. More organized. I don't want to update a story three times a month and forget one story. That's not fair. And if I start writing 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' fanfics, don't be surprised. I fell in love with that too (not more than MBAV).

One more thing, in no way do I own MBAV or it's characters. I just own the plots that will be updated later this summer. Unless people are active.

Until summer time...

peace!


End file.
